5sosfandomcom-20200214-history
She Looks So Perfect (song)
She Looks So Perfect is a song by Australian pop rock band 5 Seconds of Summer from their third EP of of the same name. The song was digitally released in Australia on February 23, 2014 through Capitol Records, as their debut single with a major label. The song debuted at #3 on the ARIA Singles Chart and #4 on the New Zealand Singles Chart and later went to #1 in both countries. It topped the charts in Ireland, Scotland and the UK in its debut week. The accompanying music video was released on February 24, 2014. It is also the opening track of the band's self-titled debut album. Background * She Looks So Perfect, was preformed as part of the Meet You There Tour playlist. "She Looks So Perfect" is a rock/punk song written by band members Michael Clifford and Ashton Irwin along with Jake Sinclair. Sinclair produced the song. Critical Reception Lewis Corner of Digital Spy gave the song a mixed review, stating that: "While their influences clearly nod towards pop-punk godfathers Green Day and Blink-182, 5SOS's official debut 'She Looks So Perfect' is strewn with teen heartthrob clichés. We worked too damn hard for this just to give it up now," Luke tells his flame over a plucky electric guitar, before the song bursts into a lofty chorus and further promises of diamond rings and plane tickets. It's the age-old tale of a forbidden romantic runaway; trouble is, with this anthem poised to scale the chart, slipping away unnoticed will soon prove slightly more difficult.Digital Spy - Review Chart Performance On February 5, 2014, the song was made available for pre-order on iTunes. Within two days, it had reached the number one on iTunes in 39 countries, including Australia, New Zealand, the UK and Ireland. On March 1, 2014, "She Looks So Perfect" debuted at #3 in Australia, being kept off the top spot by Clean Bandit's Rather Be and Pharrell Williams' Happy.Moise 11 - 5 Seconds of Summer debut at #3 The song finally reached #1 in its fifth week on the chart, as well as being certified platinum for sales of 70,000 copies. "She Looks So Perfect" debuted at #1 on the Irish Singles Chart in the week ending March 27, 2014. Likewise, it debuted at #4 on the New Zealand Singles Chart and in its fifth week, the song jumped from #9 to #1. "She Looks So Perfect" debuted at #1 on the UK Singles Chart in its debut weekOfficial Charts 5 Seconds of Summer debut at #1Twitter - Tweet by @officialcharts, selling more than 94,000 copies.Twitter - Tweet by @officialcharts Lyrics Music Video The official music video was directed by Frank Borin. It was released to YouTube on 24 February 2014. It features the band singing, while men and women start dancing and removing clothing at stores and classrooms. 5 Seconds Of Summer - She Looks So Perfect (Lyric Video) 5 Seconds Of Summer - She Looks So Perfect (Behind The Scenes) Teasers 5 Seconds Of Summer - She Looks So Perfect (Teaser 1) 5 Seconds Of Summer - She Looks So Perfect (Teaser 2) Charts References }} Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Songs from "She Looks So Perfect" Category:Songs Written By Ashton Category:Songs Written By Michael Category:Songs from "5 Seconds of Summer" Category:Songs from "LiveSOS" Category:2014 Category:Songs from "Meet You There Tour Live"